dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hold
Holds a target immobile. OD&D The OD&D version of the hold spells is simply a time-limited, group-affecting form of the charm spells of that edition in most cases. Hold Person The spell first appeared in Men & Magic, for the magic-user. In this edition, hold person was more of an upgrade to charm person than the paralysis spell it later became. Clerics and anti-clerics could employ this spell as well. * Spell Level '''2 (cleric) or 3 (magic-user) * '''Duration 9 turns (cleric) or 6 turns + 1 turn/level (magic-user) * Range 18" (cleric) or 12" (magic-user) If successful, the 1d4 targets come completely under the influence of the magic-user. It may be targeted at a single person, whose saving throw then has a -2 penalty. A "person" includes bipedal, generally mammalian creatures of approximately human size, excluding undead. For example, sprites, pixies, nixies, kobolds, goblins, orcs, hobgoblins, and gnolls. Hold Animal The spell first appeared in Supplement III: Eldritch Wizardry, for the druid. In this edition, hold ''spells were more of an upgrade to charm spells than the paralysis spell it later became. * '''Spell Level '''3 * '''Duration' 1 turn + 1 turn/level * Range 6" If successful, an number of animals come completely under the influence of the druid. The spell can affect up to about 200 lbs of body weight per druid level (halve the weight of non-mammals), affecting mammals, birds, reptiles, and fish. Hold Monster The spell first appeared in Men & Magic, for the magic-user. In this edition, hold monster ''was more of an upgrade to charm monster than the paralysis spell it later became. * '''Spell Level '''5 * '''Duration' 6 turns + 1 turn/level * Range 12" If successful, 1d4 monsters come completely under the influence of the magic-user. It may be targeted at a single monster, whose saving throw then has a -2 penalty. This can affect any creature. Hold Plant Debuted in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, as a druid spell. In this edition, hold monster ''was more of an upgrade to ''charm monster ''than the paralysis spell it later became. * '''Spell Level '''5 * '''Duration' 6 turns + 1 turn/level * Range 3" + 1"/level If successful, 1d4 plants come completely under the influence of the magic-user. It may be targeted at a single plant, whose saving throw then has a -2 penalty. This can affect any ambulatory plant creatures (such as treants), stop enchanged plants (such as those affected by plant growth), and fungoid life forms. AD&D Hold Person Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell and a magic-user spell. Cleric Immobilizes creatures that fail their save. The caster can reduce the duration if they choose to. If the caster affects 2 creatures, each one takes a -1 to their save. If the caster affects 1 creautre, it makes a save at -2. The creatures affected by this spell are humanoids, including brownies, dryads, dwarves, elves, gnolls, gnomes, goblins, half-elves, halflings, half-orcs, hobgoblins, humans, kobolds, lizard men, nixies, orcs, pixies, sprites, and troglodytes. Magic-User Immobilizes creatures that fail their save. The caster can reduce the duration if they choose to. If the caster affects 2 creatures, each one takes a -1 to their save. If the caster affects 1 creautre, it makes a save at -3. The creatures affected by this spell are humanoids, including brownies, dryads, dwarves, elves, gnolls, gnomes, goblins, half-elves, halflings, half-orcs, hobgoblins, humans, kobolds, lizard men, nixies, orcs, pixies, sprites, and troglodytes. Additionally, if this version of a spell is only partially negated (such as by a ring of spell turning), it functions instead as a slow ''spell. ''Hold Animal Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. Immobilizes creatures that fail their save. The creatures affected by this spell are normal or giant-sized mammals, birds, or reptiles such as apes, bears, crocodiles, dogs, eagles, foxes, giant beavers, etc. The caster can reduce the duration if they choose to. The caster can affect up to 400 pounds of mammals per level, or 100 pounds of non-mammals per level. If the caster affects 3 creatures, each one takes a -1 to their save. If the caster affects 2 creautres, each takes a -2. If the caster affects 1 creature, it takes a -4. Hold Plant Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The caster can target 1-4 plants, or 4-16 square yards of ground growth. Ambulatory vegetation stops, plants in the area cannot grasp or grow, and vegetable matter cannot move itself or make sound. It affects all types of vegetation -- parasitic, fungoid, magically animated or empowered, and monsters like green slime, molds, treants, shambling mounds, shriekers, etc. If the caster affects one plant or 4 square yards, the target takes a -4 on its saves. If the caster affects 2 plants or 8 square yards, the target takes a -2 on its save. If the caster affects three plants or 12 square yards, it takes a -1 penalty on its save. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 2 Spell Category:Level 3 Spell Category:Level 4 Spell Category:Level 5 Spell Category:Cleric Spell Category:Anti-cleric Spell Category:Magic-User Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Enchantment Spell